


Werewolf Babies

by bballgirl3022



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf babies may like to bite, but they’re just too darn cute to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Derek/Stiles, they take care of a werewolf baby.
> 
> Thanks to mithrel and ladyknightanka for looking this over. All other mistakes are my own.

The thing about baby werewolves is they have teeth. Tiny little sharp teeth, and of course they like to put everything in their mouths –including Stiles’ fingers– and bite. All and all it’s not that pleasant a feeling. 

Derek rolls his eyes when Stiles complains about the teeth thing, but Stiles isn’t a werewolf. His fingers aren’t going to heal in a matter of minutes and then he’ll have to go to school with huge bandages on his hands and be the weird bandaged hand kid and no one will ever love him, and “this is not funny Derek!”

Next time he’s over at Derek’s after school helping to watch the werebaby –“Seriously, where did you get this kid?” to which Derek only shrugs, which is totally not an answer–he gets hit in the face with a pair of gardening gloves. Stiles assumes this is Derek’s version of ‘please, I need your superior baby knowledge to survive’ so of course Stiles smiles and doesn’t comment for once in his life.

“You feed our perfect little princess yet?” Stiles questions; Derek shakes his head and Stiles heads off to the kitchen to start the bottle making process. 

Stiles is nearly done when Derek returns with little Leah –named after the only female werewolf in Twilight, Derek didn’t find it nearly as funny as Stiles– Derek hasn’t moved two feet into the room when Leah whines and makes grabby-hands for Stiles. It causes Derek to frown –as it always does– that Leah seems to prefer Stiles to Derek. He’s lost count of how many times he’s tried to explain to Derek that babies don’t have favorites, but Derek either doesn’t listen or doesn’t understand.

“Well hello there,” Stiles says in his most soothing baby voice as he takes Leah into his arms. “You ready for a delicious bottle of baby formula? I think this is my best batch yet. You’ll have to tell me if you agree. And I’ve been practicing my airplane noises, you know, for when you’re finally ready for big girl food and your daddy picks up some yucky flavor like spinach, cause you won’t want to eat spinach, nobody does. But Scott told me they sound too much like lightsaber noises,–I disagree and I bet you’ll like them regardless because they’ll be awesome.”

Leah doesn’t make any indication that she cares if his airplane noises sound more like lightsabers so Stiles counts that as a win. Derek though, his eyebrows are nearly touching his hairline. “What? Babies like when you actually talk to them. They don’t understand broody werewolf body language. You should try it sometime.”

Derek considers the idea for a moment before moving closer to where Stiles is perched near the kitchen counter. “Hello Leah,” he tries. Leah doesn’t pause in her feeding, but she does turn her big brown eyes in Derek’s direction. Stiles makes an awkward head motion that he hopes conveys Derek should continue. He must catch on because he adds, “Your Papa Stiles seems to think you like this sort of thing, but I’m not too sure…”

Stiles doesn’t hear much more after that. His chest feels kinda tight, like it might explode with joy or something at the fact Derek referred to him as Papa Stiles. It’s unexpected to say the least considering they’ve never had this conversation. Stiles has been operating under the assumption that he’d be good ol’ Uncle Stiles and them maybe move up to just Stiles after he and Derek got werewolf married or whatever. Not that he’s thought that far into the future or anything, cause he hasn’t. Well maybe a little bit.

He’s so caught up in thoughts of marrying Derek that he doesn’t even notice Leah’s bottle is now empty and Derek is staring at him like he said something important and Stiles missed it. It’s probably exactly what happened and Stiles would be worried whatever Derek said was important, but Derek’ll repeat it if it is, cause right now it’s infinitely more important Derek understand he’s made Stiles’ day –possibly his life– with that one tiny comment.

So he kisses Derek, well as much as he can kiss Derek with a baby in his arms. He assumes Derek gets the point if the tiny smile he receives in return is anything to go by. 

Stiles’ fingers don’t get bitten once the whole afternoon. Well, not by Leah at least.


End file.
